


You've Been Thunderstruck

by JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Afterlife, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Einherjar Tony Stark, Hotel Valhalla, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Magic Glamour, Mixed Fandoms, Mixed Media, Not Really Character Death, Not Team Captain America Friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Bruce Banner, Tony Stark & Thor Friendship, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen/pseuds/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen
Summary: "Valhalla Welcomes You, Stark!" unofficial sequel:Turns out that Loki and Bruce couldn't visit Einherjar Tony in Valhalla after all. While Thor visits Tony in Hotel Valhalla, Loki tries to keep Bruce from going green at Tony's mortal funeral, but it's hard when members of Team Cap arrive.





	You've Been Thunderstruck

"Are you sure we aren't recognizable?" Bruce asked Loki. 

"Do you question if my brother can bring the thunder?" Loki asked in turn, unimpressed with the lack of faith in his magic. Despite all that's happened, and maybe because of it, he was being snippy because he was...mourning? He didn't think he cared much for Stark to be upset about his loss. He wasn't even truly lost. But recently they've lost so much so the sensation of 'more loss' was a heavy burden. Plus after he was delivered to Valhalla, Brunnhilde explained Stark's situation more. Betrayed and wounded by those he was supposed to trust and call friends, and left for dead. 

That was an end he would expect for himself. Deep down he was aware that if Thor knew about his location, his brother would come for him. 

Stark was a pillar for the Avengers and gave them power no one else could. He risked his reputation and his life over and over for his team, his people, and his world...only to end up in the tundra, alone and afraid at the eleventh hour. 

"I see Steve and Natasha over there...I don't want to talk to them right now." Bruce said, pulling Loki out of his thoughts.  

Loki looked over to the people who had arrived for the service. Stark's spirit was taken by Brunnhilde to Valhalla where he'll become an Einherjar, a body would be left behind. Said body was in an open casket for all to see and visit a final time. 

There weren't that many people around inside. Outside? Sure it was inside how many people had come, but inside? A few. And they didn't seem quite happy with each other. Even in their own corner, shrouded with magic, Loki could feel the tension in the air mixed with feelings of regret and the like. 

"I assume the captain feels responsible. So much shame considering the state he left Stark in." Loki said bitterly. Normally he expected Bruce to defend the captain, or at least be dismissive in the comment. 

"Yeah well, he rarely has to stick around to deal with the aftermath of things. He just goes in, makes a mess, and disappears. Tony's the one who cleans up the messes." 

Loki was surprised with the venom he heard in Banner's voice. From what he's gathered, he knew Banner was right. Even with all the flack that Stark received for the bad side of being a hero, he stayed. He didn't run or went into hiding. He brushed off the insults and accusations. He worked with those he knew would help to improve the things he broke, and worked tirelessly with the leaders that needed to be worked with to make things as smooth as possible. 

"Stark was a good leader. He would have made a great king."

"Would have. But now he can't. He's dead." Bruce said bitterly.

When he began to walk away from Loki and toward's Tony's body, Loki had to jog to keep up. Loki wasn't sure if reminding Bruce that part of Stark wasn't dead would help. As it turned out, neither of them could visit Stark. Thor could and has. It agitated Banner. Loki wasn't particularly fond of babysitting Banner, but he rested easy knowing that if the Green Guy wanted to come out, he would more likely fight the Captain than thrash Loki into the floor. 

"You got some nerve coming here."

For a moment Loki thought his glamour had failed and they were speaking to him. But it's not the case. 

"Who is that again?" Loki asked Bruce. 

"James Rhodey. Tony's best friend. War Machine was his superhero name." Bruce said as he intently watched as Rhodey stepped between Tony's casket and Steve. Happy and some kid he's never seen before flanking him. 

"Rhodes-" Natasha tried to step in, but Rhodey raised his hand at her to silence her. 

"Let me make it clear. Tony's _dead_ because of him. Whatever half-assed excused he's told you _or_ himself to help him sleep at night doesn't change _any_ facts for me." Rhodey's military discipline was what was keeping him in place. Bruce saw the pain in Rhodey's eyes and it was something fierce. 

"Tony was my fr-" Steve began.

"No, he wasn't." Rhodey cut him off. "I don't know how the hell you treated your friends back in the 40's but in modern day America, or _anywhere_ else on the damn planet, you don't beat them to a pulp and leave them for dead! And if you do, which you _did_ , you don't get to show up at the funeral _pretending_ to be sorry!" 

"I'm not pretending!" Steve cried out. If Rhodey saw the pain in Steve's eyes, he ignored it. 

"But you are responsible." Rhodey spat. 

"Nat, you can stay...but Mr. Rogers and his party will go." Pepper came up to join them. This was her job after all. Making sure those who weren't invited to Stark events didn't get in or were promptly kicked out. She, like all of them, had a fierce look in her eyes. Eyes that were red and puffy from crying. But she remained ever professional. 

Loki had weird feelings coursing through him. Normally this would have been more enjoyable, but he found it rather hard to watch. Distracted by his thoughts, he didn't see as Bruce left his side and followed after the Captain. Far enough away, Loki's glamour didn't hide him anymore. To those there, it seemed as if Bruce appeared out of nowhere, shifting from the grieving scientist into the pissed off Rage Machine that was the Hulk. Steve was punched while Bruce was in mid-shift so it didn't' have the Hulk's full power. The Avengers and their friends from both sides scattered and got into fighting positions. 

The trickster sighed before he revealed himself and assisted in getting Banner to calm down. Wishing for the millionth time he could have gone to visit Stark instead of Thor. Facing all the distrust and sneers of Hotel Valhalla would be much easier than this. 

* * *

 

 

"Uh...Thor's here." Thomas Jefferson Jr. said as he poked his head into Magnus' room. 

"Really?" He asked with surprise. They haven't really heard much from him since they helped him get his hammer back. 

"Wait, Thor? Big guy, blonde, talks like Shakespear in the park?" Tony asked, now more alert.

He's had Magnus and Sam help him through the new stuff, more so Magnus. He was settling in more or less okay. It was taking him time to wrap his head around his death and what came after. He hadn't known what to expect. Even though he had Thor on his personal team of superheroes, his Atheism never faltered. It helped him a bit to know that Magnus was also an atheist despite being the son of a Norse god. Though it was trippy also being friends now with a devoted Muslim who was chosen by Odin himself and dealt with a ton of mythology but still believed in Allah's plan. 

Just as he was beginning to accept the new reality he was in, he hears this. 

"Yeah. And...he's looking for you." Thomas told him. 

"Me-me? Or me-him?" Tony asked since Thomas hadn't really pointed at anyone specific. 

"You Stark. He seems rather anxious. I've never seen a god like this before."

"Let's not keep him waiting then. Thanks, TJ." Magnus thanked him and then led Tony through the hotel halls. 

"Since I'm dead and here...is like...is Thor like a god I have to answer to?" Tony asked Magnus.

He's been read the rules of the place, the traditions, the expectations, all of it. But he's worked with Thor before and he wasn't sure if he could change his attitude towards him. It wasn't particularly bad, but they really only got together when aliens invaded earth or there was a party to be had. Co-workers more than friends. Tony wished a few times in the course he was there that he had befriended Thor a bit more. IF this was where he ended up, he might have been better prepared. Magnus was a sweet kid who didn't comment on the panic attacks Tony had after he 'woke up' for his role in the afterlife. Hell, the kid was a healer type of some sort and helped fix his brain and anxiety to a degree. He still had those pesky anxious ridden thoughts, but they didn't rile him as much. 

"You never really cared much for what I had to say." 

Magnus and Tony turned to the speaker. While Magnus froze, Tony relaxed a bit. Thor was...Thor. But he was a familiar face. One he's missed. 

"Point Break," Tony said in greeting. 

"Stark...how are you? Have you been treated well?"

"I'm dead," Tony replied with a shrug. It was still weird when he said it. He was being literal but felt like one of those gen Z kids and their slang. 

Thor frowned, "Yes. I am aware. I am sorry..."

Tony shrugged again. "It was bound to happen sooner or later." He was still wrapping his head around it, he wasn't ready to talk about it with him. 

"It shouldn't have happened how it did. Weakened by friends!" Thor cried angrily. 

That made Tony's eyes widened. Thor knew? 

"Who...how...who told you?"

"The Valkyrie who saved you. She's a friend of mine. We were there when you came into her radar." 

"We?" Tony asked. 

"Uh yes. Valkyrie and I...plus my brother Loki and Banner."

"Banner? _Bruce_? You know where Bruce is?" Tony demanded. 

"I came across him, yes. We had a marvelous adventure. We dealt with my evil older sister, found out some rough truths about my father, it was quite the dramatic but also awe-inspiring how well I brought them together as a team. We're called the Revengers."

"...okay. Sounds really fake, but okay." Tony said. 

"I know that's your ironic millennial/gen z coping mechanism but...it fits," Magnus told him. And Tony was glad that he wasn't the only one who reacted like this to Thor's story.  

"Right? Okay uh...what's next?" Tony asked the two blonds. 

Thor looked unsure. Magnus looked hungry. 

"Anyone up for some falafels?" 

"Are you allowed to leave?" Thor asked. He knew as a living god he could come and go as he pleased. He's never before thought much of the residents there. 

"We can," Magnus said. "We'll just have to be careful. While in here we come back to life if killed during training or doing whatever...once we're outside if we die out there...we die for real."

"Oh! Then Banner will be pleased to be able to see you after all! He was rather glum when he thought he couldn't even say goodbye. Its why he and Loki went to your funeral."Thor said with a smile.

Tony furrowed his brow, "Bruce and Loki...working together...to go to my mortal funeral?" 

 "Okay have you checked in lately?" Tony asked. 

"No."

"Maybe you should," Magnus suggested.

"I know I should but I get the feeling that when I do I'll be pulled into something I'd rather avoid," Thor replied honestly. Neither Magnus or Tony could blame him. 

"Alright then here's what we got to do. The kid knows a good falafel place. We'll stop by there, fuel up, and then go see what mess Loki and Bruce have gotten into." Tony said. 

"Sounds good. I have to stay Stark, you're different. But not in the way I expected."

"What did you expect?" 

"Not sure if I'm honest...but you seem...calmer." 

"Death does that to you...or it could also be Magnus' here healing my brain a bit. Or it's the weight off of my shoulders that a lot of the burdens I could only carry while being alive didn't follow me into death, make me less stressed. "

"Good. Now let's go something to eat before we go meet the others." Thor said. 

"Wait, are we crashing Tony Stark's funeral?" Magnus asked. 

"More sneaking in than crashing. We're trying to be on the DL." Thor explained as best as he can, and just in the experience that Magnus was used to...very little was explained. But he knew how to roll with it anyway. "Falafel first, funeral later. Got it. Let's roll." 


End file.
